Forgotten is over rated
by cricket-whitefire-sakaii23
Summary: Oh my gosh there's a 14th zodiac sign!Sakaii Takashii was 15 when she recieved her curse.Now she is 17 and has just found out that she has a brother!hint:he hates leeks!A story filled with angst, humor, romance, and everything you'd ever want in a fan fic


Disclaimer- I do not own fruits basket however I do own Sakaii Takashi.

A/N- HiYa Everyone! Okay so I'm walking in a 100 yen store one day and I see this flash of orange hair run past me and I think Oh My Akito! It can't be him can it? So I follow this stranger and when I turn the corner I see . . . bo bo the clown!(gasp) Had you going there didn't I (ha ha). Anyway I'm really excited about this story cuz I just thought of it and I thought it would be so cool to write a story like this. Hope you enjoy. R&R. L8R H8RS!

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Fifteen year old Sakaii Takashi woke up this morning in a cold sweat.

'_That dream,' _she thought. _'it was so weird. And those voices were so . . . familiar.' _She sighed and then suddenly remembered something. _'They kept saying "help us help us". They wouldn't stop. I wonder what they wanted' _She decided to push this to the back of her mind. After all it was just a dream. But, just then her senses started to twitch. _'There was one last voice though. It sounded so cold as it said "Help us or we'll die, and when we die you shall remain a freak forever." '_ She shuddered as she replayed the words in her head. Sakaii swung her legs over the side of her bed and stretched herself out. She looked outside her window and saw that there had been a terrible car accident. She turned away and the glanced back down. Before she turned away again she caught a glimpse of orange hair being transported into an ambulance.

She walked over to her full length mirror to admire herself(conceited…I know). When she looked in the mirror she gasped in disgust. She didn't look like herself she looked . . . ugly. She had horrid appendages coming out of her back that she could only assume were wings . . . butterfly wings. How she hated butterflies! She looked herself up and down. Along with the wings she found that her hair had turned a dark red(like jean grey from x-men) with multiple streaks of silver and copper. She looked slimmer and had a well toned body. She was taller ,and her legs were long and smooth. In fact her whole entire body was smooth! She felt her arms and jumped. Her skin felt like rose petals. Her ears were long and pointed and her eyes were now giant orbs of fire. But the most interesting thing of all was a tiny mark on the base of her collar bone. It looked like the sign of infinity ,but slightly altered and more spooky. She screamed at her reflection and it shattered.

Sakaii's parents ran into her room. When she saw her parents she yelled, "Don't look at me I'm ugly!" Sakaii then slumped to the ground and started crying. Her mother calmed her down and told her, "We'll find the best doctor in the world that can remove your horrid wings. Okay honey." Sakaii felt a wave of relief wash over her as she heard this. "Thank you mom." she said meekly. She gave her a quick hug and a kiss, and then hugged her dad. But when she hugged her dad she fell to the ground moaning in pain as her bones reconstructed their selves. She felt like she was on fire and about to burst into a thousand pieces. Then the pain stopped and she opened her eyes to see her parents standing in a corner cowering in fear. Sakaii . . . had turned into . . . a monster. Two days later her father committed suicide.

xxxXxxx

That was two years ago.

Sakaii was now seventeen and lived with her mom. She remembered everything so clearly that day. But she was still confused about something. It was that dream she had. She still didn't understand what those voices wanted help with. She blocked that out of her mind and tried to concentrate on her meditating.

"You're not trying hard enough."

Sakaii opened her eyes to see her Shishou looking down at her. She sighed and looked at her hands. On one of her wrists was a bracelet that she had inherited from her grandmother after she died.

Flashback-

The next day after Sakaii's true form was revealed she got a call from her grandpa saying that grandma had died the previous day. The day Sakaii became cursed. When she died she had passed the curse on to Sakaii. A few days after the funeral she received the bracelet at the reading of her grandma's will. Along with the bracelet came a note:

_My dearest Sakaii, _

_I wish I could be here to help you through the curse. I like you received the curse when I was 15 along with the bracelet. This bracelet is said to made out of the bones of a sorcerer ,and the blood of a fairy and phoenix. When you wear it ,it will keep you from turning into your true form or monster. But when you're hugged by the opposite sex you become a totally different being. You become immortal. Do not look at this curse as a bad thing. One day you will meet people who will want to help you through this. They will love you, befriend you, and treat you like their own. Trust them they are good people. I love you my little Saki. And remember to never be afraid of who you are and what you could be._

_-Grandma_

End Flashback-

Sakaii shook her head and looked up at Shishou.

"I'm sorry Shishou I've got a lot of things on my mind." Shishou smiled down at Sakaii. "Well then," he said helping her up "maybe your mind will clear up after you eat something." They walked into the kitchen, and Sakaii headed straight for the refrigerator. "Jeeez Shishou!" she complained. "Do you have anything in here but meat? I'm a vegetarian re-mem-ber." He smiled and said, "Look around I think I have some cod in there." "Cod!" she exclaimed. "Now there's something I can eat!" When she pulled out the package she yelled, "Free Range! Heck Yes!" Shishou just smiled and shook his head as he looked up towards the ceiling. When he did he saw Kyo (gasp). _'Oh boy Sakaii's going to love this.' _he thought to himself.

"Hey Shishou?" questioned Sakaii smiling.

"Yes Sakaii-san?" Shishou responded. _'She knows.' _he thought.

"You said your foster son . . . Kyo right, was coming over today?"

"Yes, I did."

"Well I was thinking . . . shouldn't he be here by now?"

"Your right he should, but why does it matter to you?"

"Oh you know me Shishou." said Sakaii grinning from ear to ear. "I'm nice I like to make new friends. And on the plus side I was hoping to get to . . . KICK HIS BUTT!" she exclaimed.

Out of no where Kyo jumped down from the ceiling in hopes to body slam Sakaii. Sakaii who was pretending like nothing was happening quickly side stepped over to the sink to wash her hands (leaving Kyo to fall flat on the floor). When he hit the ground Sakaii looked down at him and gasped, "Shishou is this Kyo! He's sooo cute! And…his hair is my favorite color! I like him already." Kyo picked himself up off the floor and yelled, "I outta kill ya you bitch!" He then charged straight for her. Sakaii quickly side stepped, and held out a frying pan. When Kyo made contact it made a huge gong sound that sent the birds flying. She set the pan on the burner and began cooking the cod. "Don't look so down Kyo." she smiled. "I'm not that ugly. Besides, once you get to know me I may not look so bad." she started laughing. Kyo got up and sent a fist straight for her nose._ 'I'll let him have this one.' _thought Sakaii._ 'Besides, what's one nose bleed?'_ When his fist came in contact with her nose she heard something crack. "Shit." she said as the blood started to flow. Sakaii felt a rush of heated anger seep through her body. "You broke my nose dammit!" "Well, that's what you get for messing with me." said Kyo blandly. "I haven't started messing with you yet!" she growled. She ran towards Kyo in full rage. Kyo turned around to punch her. Sakaii quickly bent over backwards (matrix style OH YES!). As Kyo's hand flew over her she saw the bracelet on his wrist, and quickly reached up to grab his arm.

When she had caught hold of his arm he exclaimed, "Hey! Let go of me!"

"Where'd you get that bracelet?" asked Sakaii quickly.

"None of your damn business! Now let go!"

"Where did you get it!" she asked forcefully while tightening her grip.

"Let go! I'm about to fall!" he said frantically. Shishou casually walked up behind Kyo and pushed him. When Kyo landed on top of Sakaii she said, "Don't look at me I'm ugly!" Kyo opened his eyes and saw her cowering in fear.

"You look the same as you did five seconds ago." Kyo said confused. And then with a look of shame on his face he said, "It's me you should be hiding from."

"What! Don't you see ugly hideous wings on my back!" she exclaimed. "And what the hell do you mean I should be hiding from you! You look like the stupid orange haired teenager you are!"

"Don't call me stupid!" he yelled in her face. Then he asked suspiciously, "What are you talking about wings? There is nothing there you dolt." Sakaii ignored his comment and felt her back.

"Oh God! There is nothing there!" she said surprised.

"I told you." retorted Kyo.

"Don't get smart with me! . . . What did you mean by I should be hiding from you?"

"Well I'd think it pretty obvious. I look like an orange cat don't I." huffed Kyo as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Uh…no." Sakaii said as if he were stupid.

"What!"

"You don't look like a cat! You have orange hair, human ears, and you most definitely do not have a tail!" she gasped now realizing how heavy he was.

"Really?"

"Yes! Now get off of me."

Kyo picked himself up and offered a hand to Sakaii. She accepted it cautiously. When Sakaii had stood up both her and Kyo looked at Shishou. He was . . . smiling. "Shishou what is going on?" asked Kyo. "I knew it." He said still smiling. "You knew I wasn't going to change!" yelled Kyo and Sakaii together. They looked at each other and blushed. "I had a theory, but I wasn't sure. But…now I know."(still smiling). "Know what Shishou! Who is she? What are you talking about!" yelled Kyo pointing at Sakaii. "Who am I? Who are you!" Sakaii yelled at Kyo.

"Kyo. Sakaii." Shishou said with…angst as he spoke. "I would like to formally introduce you to each other. Sakaii this is Kyo Sohma your brother. Certain people in the Sohma family are possessed by the vengeful spirits of the Chinese zodiac. Kyo is . . . the cat. And Kyo this is Sakaii Takashi your sister, and she is possessed by the lost spirit of the zodiac. The . . . immortal."


End file.
